


i promise, i'll do better

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, by the light of dawn, loving alec, really really really tiny light angst, s02e10, the morning after, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: „I promise, next time, i’ll do better.“Magnus whispered into Alecs shirt.And Alecs heart broke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> i wrote this within 10 minutes.  
> it's just fluff without any plot.  
> i am really depressed at the moment  
> so this is just something little to lighten up my mood.
> 
> \- enjoy!<3

Alec loved Magnus with all his heart. The shadowhunter only realized this when Magnus’ life was threatened. It was the next morning and the sun drowned the bedroom in a soft golden light. Alecs fingers ran over Magnus’ sleeping face and a gentle smile spread over his lips.

He looked so young, Alec thought.

The warlock moved underneath his fingertips and Alecs heart skipped. „Morning“, he mumbled. Magnus opened his eyes and stared at Alec. „Magnus?“ Alec asked, unsure of what to do.

„You’re still here. It wasn’t a dream“, said Magnus.

Alec felt Magnus shaking and he pulled the warlock closer.   
 „Of course i’m still here. I love you.“

Magnus’ fingers tightened in Alecs shirt and he buried his face in Alecs shoulder.

„I’m sorry.“

Alec frowned, his fingers running through Magnus’ hair.

„What for?“ „I couldn’t protect you. I wasn’t good enough.“ „Magnus…“   
„I promise, next time, i’ll do better.“   
Magnus whispered into Alecs shirt.  
And Alecs heart broke.

„Magnus. You did what was right. You found Madzie and you saved her.“  
„I should have been there for you.“ „Not everyone is your responsibility.“ Alec answered, his thoughts wandering back to the conversation he and Magnus had a few days ago.

„But you are.“  
„Silent you stupid warlock.“ Alec whispered and pressed his face into the curve of Magnus’ neck.  
The warlock giggled when he felt Alec pressing light kisses to his neck.

„Just, know i love you, too.“ Magnus said, his hands running up and down Alecs back.  
Alec lifted his head and looked so fondly into Magnus’ eyes that he felt his heart melting.

„I love you, Magnus Bane.“ Alec said against his lips and closed the distance between them.

They kept laying there, wrapped around each other, bathing in their warmth. And Alec was truly happy after a long, long time.  
 Magnus could die tomorrow.  
He could die tomorrow.  
 Alec just knew that he wanted to spend every free minute with his boyfriend. And every minute would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
